


Cuddly Kittens

by kittytbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but louis is scared of the children, harry is a mixed mutt breed, idk you'll see, kitty au, louis is a teacup persian kitten, they're cute and they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytbh/pseuds/kittytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry are cute little kittens and they love each other and groom each other. also louis is scared of kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> un beta'd as usual. i have no idea how to end stories like this so y'know its stupid and whatever it was just cute to write
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://pentaclelouis.tumblr.com/)

"Louis! Harry! Come here my little darlings come eat your food," Madeline called. Madeline was in her late 50s and lived in a big lavender Victorian house on Bataan Street. When she had adopted Louis as a newborn kitten from a little boy named Liam, who lived down the road, she was ecstatic. She had adopted another kitten, Harry, from the shelter a week before and she knew they would give each other good company

When she heard little paws bouncing around on the wood floor a big smile split on her face. The kittens were three months old now and they were getting bigger every day. Harry was a little bit bigger than Louis and he didn't realize it as he should, often pouncing on Louis and making him yowl under the weight.

Louis trotted into the kitchen, fluffy tail swishing behind him as Harry practically sprinted next to him, his paws sliding on the polished grey tiles. Louis had a long pure white coat, small ears that were rounded at the top, his legs were short and his body was proportionate to it, and his little paw pads were a sweet pink. Harry was completely different; his coat was a chocolate brown mixed with grey and a caramel color, his ears were pointy and too big for his head, his legs were long and so was his body, and his paw pads were brown and black. They were polar opposites.

Louis sat primly on the floor in front of the middle kitchen island where they usually ate and Harry slid next to him, bumping his body into Louis' smaller one. Louis mewled at him and bared his little fangs and Harry knocked their heads together in apology. Madeline sat the separate bowls before them and made her way into the sitting room to continue monogramming two cat bed slipcovers.

Louis started munching on his special organic kitten food, eating slowly so he wouldn't upset his tummy like he had last night and he stopped to drink some water glancing at Harry who was scarfing his generic dry cat food down. Louis licked over his pink nose and began eating again just a tad faster so he could go snuggle with Harry on the armchair afterwards.

Harry finished his food and started to gulp down as much water as he could. Louis finished soon after and licked his nose repeatedly trying to get a little piece of food off of his face. Harry ducked down to get it off for him and they made their way to the sitting room together.

Harry jumped up on the armchair and curled into a half circle waiting for Louis to jump up; when he did, Louis plopped down gracefully with his head between Harry's front legs and began grooming Harry's matted neck fur. Harry began purring loudly and Louis joined in with him causing Madeline to laugh. She took her phone out and recorded a video to put on her facebook, tagging her son and older grandchildren. They were coming for a visit the next day and she wanted them to get extra excited at the prospect of playing with her kittens.

~*~

Louis was quite honestly terrified of the children. They wanted to hold him like a baby and scratch him and they pet him way too hard. Harry, on the other hand, loved the attention. He rubbed up against the kids and let them hold him like a baby and chase him around for fun.

Two hours ago Louis had resorted to hiding under their armchair and he hadn't been found yet. It wasn't until Madeline called for the family to eat did he come out from hiding and cautiously made his way to the kitchen to eat next to Harry. He slithered in on high alert and sat down next to Harry and ate as quick as he allowed himself to and quickly scuttled back into hiding without Harry.

He shivered a little at the loud noises they were making in the dining room and he jumped in surprise when Harry laid down next to him. He stared at him for a moment before crawling into his space and tried to get as close to him as possible. Harry wrapped him in his front legs and instead of Louis grooming his neck like usual Harry began licking him behind the ears. Louis calmed down a little and mewled at his companion.

Harry meowed back smushed his wet brown nose gently with Louis' equally wet pink one. Louis purred quietly for a moment and Harry curled his long body around Louis' and wrapped his slim tail around him as well. They napped for a good half an hour until everyone was cleaning in the kitchen and clearing the table.

Harry startled awake when someone sat in the chair that he and Louis normally share and he began grooming the small patch of fur on Louis' neck until he woke up. The smaller cat mewled at him sweetly and they both stiffened when someone's head popped up next to them and dragged them both out. Louis made a sad sleepy noise as he was flipped to be held like a baby and he clawed at the 10 year old holding him. He was let go with a yelp from the girl and he scurried away to the hallway.

He scratched at every door in the hall until one pushed open and he hid in the closet. He looked around and realized he was in the sewing room. He dropped down on the cold wood floor trying not to make any noise so no one would come after him. He heard them talking in the living room and he whined trying to go back to sleep.

~*~

When he woke up the house was nearly silent. It was dark outside in the hall and he was shivering from sitting on the cold floor for so long. He mewed quietly to see if Harry was still awake somewhere near him. He didn’t hear a response so he slowly padded down the hall to the living room. He mewed a bit louder and saw Harry’s head pop up from the side of the floral chair. The smaller kitten pawed across the carpet and jumped up on the soft cushion, falling on his side tiredly waiting for Harry to groom him.

He didn’t have to wait long, feeling Harry wrap four paws around his fluffy body and yank them closer together. Harry meowed at him soothingly and purred while he 

~*~

They woke up in the morning to Madeline gently stroking them both behind the ear. She cooed to them about how sweet they were and how she was glad they were in her life. They got up from their embrace and fought for space in her lap and tried to crawl up her torso; she laughed and picked them both up in her arms. Louis felt relaxed when she held him and he became virtually boneless in her hold.

She walked slowly to the kitchen and sat them in their regular spots to eat and handed them their food. Louis ate slowly like usual and Harry finished quickly, drinking all the water he could while he waited for Louis. After they finished their food they trotted to the back door and crawled through the little cat door. Louis mewed happily when he saw the clean blanket under the wooden porch swing. Harry plopped down on the quilt and rolled around, warming the red material up so Louis wouldn't have to lay on the autumn-chilled blanket.

Louis laid down happily next to Harry, squishing their noses together in thanks. They rubbed up against each other making Louis’ fur stick up in different directions but for once he didn't mind that his coat was messed up. He licked down the slightly matted fur on Louis’ pristine coat. Louis mewed back at him and purred quietly, quickly falling asleep. The two kittens were practically opposites but they were perfect companions, different in all the right places. Who cares if sometimes Louis purred too loud and Harry couldn't control his legs from time to time? They didn't, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
